Polycarbonate has found many uses because, in general, articles molded from polycarbonate demonstrate a high level of heat resistance and dimensional stability with good insulating and non-corrosive properties. However, polycarbonate is difficult to mold and suffers from an inability to fill thinwall injection molded articles. This disadvantage has been somewhat relieved by decreasing the molecular weight of the polycarbonate to lower its viscosity. However, its ductility is often reduced as a result. This disadvantage has been alleviated to some extent by the practice of blending polycarbonate with emulsion or core-shell elastomers such as methacrylate, butadiene, and styrene copolymer or a butyl acrylate rubber. However, these core shell rubbers hinder processability of the blend by increasing viscosity.
Alternatively, polycarbonate can be blended with various olefin polymers to lower the viscosity of the blend. One of the resulting disadvantages with blending polycarbonate with an olefin polymer, is the tendency to delaminate which results in a reduction of impact resistance, toughness, and weldline strength of the blended polycarbonate. References are known which disclose compositions of a blend of a polycarbonate and a styrene and acrylonitrile copolymer grafted to an ethylene, propylene, and optional diene copolymer such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,138. Further, the practice of blending polycarbonate with a polyolefin produced by a conventional coordination catalyst, such as a "Ziegler" type, "Philips" type, or a "chromium" type, and an ethylene-propylene-diene terpolymer is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,033 and EP 0 743 343 A2.
Other references disclose compositions of a polycarbonate and a substantially linear ethylene polymer or linear ethylene polymers among these are WO 94/06859 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,148. It would be desirable if modifiers blended with polycarbonate for the purpose of improving impact resistance would also lower the viscosity of the blend while not causing delamination or preferably improving resistance to delamination as evidenced by the degree of peeling or splintering in a molded article.